Una noche de tormenta
by arual17
Summary: Una extraña tormenta azota la ciudad, ¿qué les ocurrirá a nuestros protagonistas con base a ella?


_**Bueno, primer fic de esta gran obra, que sobra decir que no es mía, sino de Sakura Kinoshita. Si fuese mío, la de cosas que hubiera añadido... WAJEM**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una noche <strong>__**de tormenta**_

Era un día tranquilo en Midgard, donde algunos dioses vivían tranquilamente entre los humanos, sin interferir en su destino… O interfiriendo en unos pocos.

El dios de las travesuras y el engaño, Loki, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón de su oficina, leyendo algún libro para entretenerse.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, el reloj de despacho era lo único que sonaba entre las cuatro paredes. Pero sabía que era una tranquilidad que no duraría mucho.

Su, autodenominada, bella asistente debería estar a punto de llegar. No era muy normal que la chica se retrasase. Pero, ¿qué era normal en Mayura Daidoji?

Recordaba con bastante claridad cuando, hacía unos pocos meses, había descubierto su verdadera identidad. Y todo por tener la guardia baja.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa niña tan despistada ataría cabos y descubriría la verdad por sí misma? Sin embargo, cuando ocurrió, no se sintió amenazado ni preocupado, sino que se sentía sosegado, y por qué no, con un peso menos encima, ya que no tenía por qué seguir escondiéndose.

Y por ello, en esos momentos tenía su forma original. Su cabello era mas claro, de un color casi rubio, pero sus ojos tenían el mismo color que su forma de niño. Unos ojos verdes que podían penetrar en cualquier mujer y desarmar a su placer.

Acomodó su espalda en el gran sillón y lo giró para ver a través de la gran ventana el paisaje. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro y lúgubre. Se avecinaba tormenta, y muy rápidamente. Demasiado para ser natural, sobre todo cuando el servicio meteorológico pronosticó cielos despejados para todo el día.

La puerta se abrió, pero él ni se inmutó. Sabía perfectamente quién era el que entraba. – Loki-sama…

- Si, Yamino.

- Te hemos traído el té ya que la chica misterio está tardando, daddy. – Dijo el pequeño lobo negro posicionándose al lado del escritorio de su padre.

- Más bien, nii-san estaba deseoso de probar el nuevo pastel que he hecho con la nata importada de Holanda, y técnicamente me ha amenazado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Ladró su hermano mayor. – Sólo sugerí en que daddy podría tener ganas de tarta y que no le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar.

Loki sonrió mientras escuchaba a sus hijos discutir con los ojos cerrados. Fenrir podía ser demasiado glotón, y haría cualquier cosa por comer lo que cocinaba su hermano menor. Y aunque no lo admitiese nunca, le encantaba lo que hacía la serpiente.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto presintió a través de sus párpados cerrados el fogonazo de un rayo, para segundos después escuchar el trueno que le precedía.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio cómo una cortina de agua caía por los cristales, distorsionando la vista a la calle.

- La que se ha armado en pocos minutos… - Mencionó Yamino.

- Lo más seguro es que la chica misterio se haya ido directamente a casa. – Comentó Fenrir mientras comía de un trozo de pastel que su hermano le había dejado en el suelo. – Ni siquiera ella está tan loca como para deambular por la calle con la que está cayendo.

- Creo que es mejor llamar a la casa de Mayura-san, para cerciorarnos de que se encuentra allí.

Loki asintió. Por alguna razón que no entendía, sentía una desazón en el pecho. ¿Lo sentía por la tormenta tan repentina, o por alguna otra razón que no alcanzaba a comprender? Y eso le perturbaba, él era un dios, y odiaba no entender algo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo si le ocurría a él.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el grito de Yamino a los pocos segundos. – ¡Mayura-san!

El rubio se giró y vio la escena que se le presentó. Una chica de largos cabellos rosas empapada desde la cabeza a los pies. Se levantó como si la silla tuviese un resorte y se aproximó hacia la joven. – Mayura, ¿cuánto llevas bajo la lluvia? ¡Estás empapada!

- Ya creíamos que se había ido directa a su casa.

La pelirrosa asintió mientras respiraba con agitación. – Pensaba hacerlo, pero la agencia me quedaba más cerca.

- Yamino, trae unas toallas para que se seque. – Ordenó el dios.

- Enseguida. – Dijo marchándose a hacer lo que le habían mandado.

Loki tomó de la mano a la chica. – Ven, siéntate. – Y la llevó hasta el sofá.

- Deberíamos esperar a que Yamino-san traiga las toallas, sino lo mojaré todo.

- ¡Siéntate niña! – Ladró el pequeño lobo. – No te vayas a preocupar por un estúpido sofá.

La chica miró al animal y luego al detective. - ¿Cuándo voy a poder entender lo que dice? Que me hablen y no entienda me pone de los nervios. – Terminó haciendo un mohín.

El lobo rodó los ojos, cansado, y se tiró hacia la chica, quien al cogerlo cayó sentada. Loki rió. – Mas o menos, eso es lo que te dijo que hicieses.

- ¿Y no podías haber hecho otra cosa para que te entendiese? – Se quejó la pelirrosa.

- ¡No te quejes! Que ahora yo también estoy mojado. – Rugió Fenrir. Pero comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando la joven le empezó a acariciar, recostándose sobre sus rodillas.

Loki se sentó junto a ellos, viendo que la chica tiritaba. Iba a hacer un comentario cuando Yamino llegó con una torre de toallas. – Aquí tiene, Mayura-san.

La chica rió. – No hacía falta que trajeses tantas, con una era suficiente.

- No no, si no se seca enseguida, puede coger un catarro. No permitiré que eso ocurra. – Dijo mientras le ponía una toalla sobre el cabello rosa, sorprendiéndola.

Pero la sorpresa se esfumó en segundos, y le sonrió agradecida. – Gracias, Yamino-san.

El chico de cabello verde le devolvió la sonrisa, pero desapareció al encontrarse un bulto negro sobre las rodillas de la joven. - ¡Nii-san! ¡No molestes a Mayura-san!

- ¡No la estoy molestando!

- ¡No me está molestando! – Dijo a la vez que el lobo, defendiéndolo. – Además, así me calienta las piernas. – Dijo feliz.

Fenrir sintió una mirada que le erizó la piel, y miró a su padre. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta ante esa mirada, haciendo que saliese corriendo hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, lejos de Mayura. Pero, sobre todo, de esa mirada verde peligrosa.

La chica se extrañó. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – Cuestionó mirando a padre e hijo de gafas.

Yamino sonreía nervioso ante lo ocurrido. – Voy a… Traer chocolate caliente. – Y salió de la habitación, con Fenrir saliendo disparado nada mas abierta la puerta.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Fenrir?

- Lo más seguro es que quiera chocolate. – Comentó el dios mientras se preguntaba interiormente por qué lo había mirado de esa manera sólo al escuchar a la chica.

- Deberías hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué? – Volteó a mirarla, mientras ella se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

- Eres su padre. – Le miró a los ojos. – Y como siga comiendo así se va a poner tan gordo que en vez de caminar tendrá que rodar.

Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes. - ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía las manos en la cintura mientras miraba al dios. – Eso no sería un problema si hiciese ejercicio, pero nada más comer se pone a dormir. Eso es muy malo para el niño.

Loki la miraba sorprendido. – Vaya Mayura. – Sonrió pícaramente. – Nunca hubiera imaginado verte tan seria con un asunto que no tiene nada que ver con tus misterios.

Mayura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa sonrisa. - ¡Moo Loki! – Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. - ¡No te burles!

Pero Loki tuvo que dejar de reír al escuchar un estruendo en la habitación. Por la sorpresa, Mayura soltó un grito y se abrazó a su amigo, que se había levantado.

El viento comenzó a circular por la habitación trasportando trozos de cristales, hojas y agua de lluvia. Los dos observaron el ventanal, roto por una rama de árbol que había chocado contra él.

Salieron como pudieron de la habitación. El viento era ensordecedor y Mayura casi no se podía mover, si no fuese porque Loki la ayudó.

En cuanto salieron del despacho, el detective encaró a su asistente, preocupado. - ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. – Sí… Que tormenta más rara… - El sonido del viento se escuchaba en toda la mansión. Su rostro se iluminó. - ¡Fushigi Mistery!

Loki suspiró resignado. Aunque mostrase algo de madurez, en cuanto viese algo extraño sería la misma loca por los misterios de siempre.

- ¡Daddy! – Fenrir subió como una bala las escaleras.

- ¡Loki-sama! – Yamino le pisaba los talones. - ¡Mayura-san! ¿Se encuentran bien? Hemos escuchado un estruendo y…

- Yamino, Fenrir, estamos bien, sólo se ha roto la ventana del despacho. – Los intentó tranquilizar. – Ahora, prepara la habitación de invitados.

La pelirrosa le miró, curiosa. - ¿Va a venir visita? ¿Con este tiempo?

- No, tú te quedas esta noche. – Loki la miró. – No pienso dejar que salgas a la calle con este tiempo.

Ante la seriedad del dios, ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. – Tendré que llamar a mi padre para no preocuparle…

- El viejo estará más preocupado de que te quedes aquí a que estés fuera con la tormenta. – Comentó el lobo, haciendo que a Loki le asomase una sonrisa fugaz en la comisura de los labios.

- Mientras hace la llamada, prepararé el baño, toallas y mudas limpias. – Dijo Yamino mirando a su hermano de reojo.

- Gracias, Yamino-san. – Sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el recibidor, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Loki y Fenrir se habían quedado solos al pie de las escaleras. El primero pensando en cómo quedaría su querido despacho después de aquello. Menos mal que a Yamino le encantaba recolocar y decorar. Aunque fuese un dios, sería demasiado tedioso.

- Daddy… - Miró hacia sus pies, encontrándose con una carita de pena de un lobo que parecía un cachorro.

- Dime, Fenrir.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como animándose a continuar. - ¿Estás molesto porque me recosté en las rodillas de mamá?

Se llevó dos dedos a la sien, masajeándose esa zona levemente. – No estoy molesto que te acostases en las rodillas de Ma… - En ese instante, se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado el lobo. – Fenrir, Mayura no es tu madre.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero como la miras como si fuese… - Movió las orejas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yamino. – A ver qué quiere este ahora… Más le vale que me pague con buena comida. – Y dejó a un sorprendido Loki paralizado en la puerta del destrozado despacho.

La noche seguía horrible y cada uno estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones. Loki había decidido no bajar a comer. No se sentía con ganas. Aunque él pensó que era porque se había mojado. Había decidido obviar la conversación con Fenrir, ya que era prácticamente imposible que fuese verdad.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, con una camisa blanca medio desabrochada y con un libro en las manos. Después de todo, tenía un pequeño estante con libros en su habitación, por si a mitad de la noche le apetecía leer y no quería ir hacia el despacho.

Escuchó la puerta sonar y permitió la entrada, pensando que era Yamino. No despegó los ojos de su lectura, hasta que escuchó una voz que no era la de su hijo, a no ser que le hubiese dado por tomar hormonas y tener la voz de mujer.

- Loki… - La voz sonó cerca, demasiado cerca, y en cuanto despegó el libro de su rostro y lo dejó en su regazo, se dio cuenta que la chica se encontraba de pie al otro lado de su cama doble.

- ¿Mayura? – Y no sólo se dio cuenta de eso, sino también que se encontraba vistiendo una camisa suya, que le quedaba más corto que su falda del uniforme, y las mangas le sobrepasaban las manos. Y ni hablar de que tenía desabrochado los primeros botones, dejando ver un poco de su escote, pero no demasiado. - ¿Q… Qu…? – Respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Entre eso y aún presente la conversación con Fenrir, se encontraba desencajado.

Ninguna mujer podía hacer que hablase como un estúpido, y menos una niña humana inconsciente de lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Al fin pudo rememorar el cómo hablar apropiadamente. Se ayudó con las manos para quedar sentado más cerca de la cabecera.

- Estaba preocupada… - Dijo mostrándolo en su tono de voz. – No viniste a cenar.

- Y menos mal que no lo hice… - Comentó en un susurro, inaudible para la pelirrosa.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Estoy bien. – Cambió de tema. – Únicamente no me apetecía comer.

Ella asintió, más calmada. Parecía que se iba a ir, pero antes de dar el primer paso, se giró de nuevo a verle. - ¿Has hablado con Fenrir?

El dios, con la guardia baja, se horrorizó con la pregunta. - ¿Qué? – Alarmado. ¿Acaso le había dicho algo?

Mayura chasqueó la lengua y se quedó sentada de rodillas a su lado, sobre la cama. – Si hombre, ya sabes… - El dios miraba con más histerismo a la chica mientras ella le miraba a los ojos. – Lo de hacer más ejercicio y vigilar su dieta.

El detective sintió que volvió a respirar. Y es que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía una simple humana hacerle sentir tan nervioso y aliviado en tan poco tiempo? – No… No he tenido oportunidad…

- ¡Moo Loki! – Hizo un mohín mientras cogía una almohada y la abrazaba. – Menudo padre estás hecho. Ya vale que son dioses, pero incluso ustedes tenéis que cuidaros.

- Hablaré con él mañana.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Seguro?

- Palabra de dios. – Dijo honorablemente.

- De dios del engaño. – Le recriminó.

El aludido la miró entrecortadamente. – Eso duele. – Se quedaron observando unos segundos. - ¡No haré ninguna trampa!

- Bien. – Dijo conforme y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Un rayo se deslumbró por la ventana, con su consiguiente trueno tras él en menos de cinco segundos. – Esta tormenta es muy rara…

Tanto ella como Loki miraban por la ventana. – Si… Demasiado… Frey debe estar enfadado de verdad. – Dijo sin tomarle importancia y volvió a su casi olvidado libro.

Mayura le miró sin entender a qué se refería. - ¿Kaito-san?

- Además de ser un idiota, es el dios de la lluvia. Aunque suele usarla para las cosechas.

La chica asintió a todo lo que decía. - ¿Y los rayos? Creía que Narugami-kun era el dios del rayo…

- Por eso digo que debe estar molesto, hasta aparecen rayos y grandes vientos con su lluvia. Tiene ese poder para destrozar los campos de sus enemigos.

- Me pregunto quién habrá podido enfadarlo tanto… Bueno. – Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Buenas noches, Loki.

- Mayura… - Él la llamó antes de que tocase el picaporte. – Sólo una pregunta. – Ella se giró y le miró. - ¿Por qué te retrasaste en venir hoy?

- Porque me encontré a Kaito-san en la puerta del instituto y me pidió ir al parque a hablar.

Loki la miraba sorprendido. – Y… ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó, pero creyendo saber la respuesta.

- Me pidió que me casara con él.

El detective no se podía creer que estuviese tan tranquila diciéndole eso. Cualquier chica se ruborizaría ante una solicitud como esa. Pero claro, era Mayura Daidouji. – ¿Y tú le dijiste…? – Otra pregunta que lanzaba creyendo saber la respuesta. Después de todo, el tiempo hablaba por sí mismo.

- Que soy demasiado joven para casarme. Tengo que terminar mis estudios, convertirme en una brillante detective… - Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. Ante esa respuesta, el dios no podía explicarse el comportamiento de Frey. Cierto que era un idiota, pero no era la primera vez que Mayura le rechazaba, aunque ella lo hiciese inconscientemente. Además, podía esperar unos años.

Mientras pensaba en eso, una oelada de rabia le cubrió por completo. Pensar en Mayura y Frey juntos le hacía ponerse enfermo.

- Y además, no me gusta. – Terminó de enumerar Mayura, sin tener conocimiento de que su amigo no había escuchado ni la mitad de sus planes de futuro.

Eso dejó impactado al dios, y esa rabia que había aparecido desapareció para llenarse de alegría. La imagen de ella con Frey se había desecho en añicos y sonrió complacido.

- Por eso es extraño… - Su ayudante no se había percatado del cambio de cara que había sufrido el dios mientras ella hablaba. – Al poco empezó a levantarse la tormenta… ¿Quién habrá podido enfadar a Kaito-san en tan poco tiempo al irme? – Se quedó pensativa unos instantes. - ¡Fushigi Mistery! – Terminó mientras se marchaba hacia su habitación emocionada por un nuevo misterio.

Loki rió mientras se recostaba sobre la almohada. Mientras su bella asistente se rebanaba los sesos pensando en quién podía haber ocasionado que Frey crease la tormenta, él lo tenía confirmado. Aunque sólo había tenido un error de cálculo… Era depresión.

¿Acaso esa humana tan adorable nunca se daría cuenta de lo que ocasionaba a su alrededor?

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Gustó? ¿No gustó?<strong>_

_**Tengo una aclaración... E-chan se lo llevó Narukami a algún sitio para su trabajo de medio tiempo (En realidad, ya estaba casi terminando cuando me di cuenta que esa cosita tan mona estaba inexistente en esta historia y ya no podía incluirla porque me podía fallar la trama, así que se pueden imaginar eso ^^U)**_

_**Y otra cosa, en verdad, no sé si Frey puede ocasionar tormenta, pero lo de la lluvia es verdad (Santa Wikipedia xD) Así que me tomé la libertad de maquillar un poco ^^U**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya salido muy OC. Vi la serie hace mucho y la estoy viendo otra vez poco a poco, así que me disculpo si no me ha salido bien el carácter de los personajes.**_


End file.
